Once Was Lost
by willa76
Summary: A forbidden love ignites a future worth of pain and anger. Was it all worth it in the end? Story set in this day in age. Rated M for Violence and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I should go," She whispered softly, but he heard her.

His arms tightened in their embrace, and his fingers danced delicately over her flawless creamy skin of her naked back.

He loved her.

He loved her so much that it scared him.

He was scared, because he would risk everything for her.

He would change his world for her, be damned of the consequences. He would give it all up, for her.

He arched his head so he could kiss hers, breathing in her scent.

Vanilla.

She was sweet enough to eat.

Blinking back his tears he realised that this was it.

He would never smell her again. Never taste her, never feel her, and never be able to love her the way he wanted to.

She would be gone.

"I don't want to let you go," He whispered back, unable to keep the sob supressed any longer. His heart was breaking, and he could not keep it hidden.

As soon as she heard those words, and the pain in his voice, she shook with her own tears.

She felt the same way but she knew that there was just no way for them to stay together.

People would get hurt. Loved ones would suffer, she could not cause that.

She had to remind him what was at stake. He had to realise that once they left this room he had someone to care for, someone to love and someone who needed him to be as strong as he could be.

"You have a little boy now, and a baby on the way. You have to stay with him," She took a shaky breath, "With them both." She sobbed as she begun kissing his bare chest for the last time.

"We could raise them together." He pleaded almost begged. She cried out loud, his words causing her pain. She wanted to believe, like he did, that they could do that. That they were in the position to do that. But deep down she knew, like he did, that was not possible.

"And your wife? My husband?" She sobbed, "You know that can't happen. That little boy has already been through a world of hurt for his young heart. He does not need more pain in his life." She continued to cry.

Her heart was breaking.

This was it, this was their end.

With a strangled cry she covered his mouth with hers. Her tears falling on his cheeks as she kissed him with all the passion she had for him.

Her hand slipped between their two bodies.

"I need you just one more time," she wailed as she eased herself onto his manhood.

Her eyes were hooded as she watched her lover's eyes roll back, at the feeling of being encased by her.

Together they made love, one last time.

Tears falling from the others eyes.

If only they were in a different world, at a different time. They could have loved each other like this for the rest of their days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owner's, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

***Warning Rated M for Bad language, Violence.**

**You will notice that although first names are all the same I have changed some of their last names. **

Chapter 2

"Salute," I raised my glass, high and proud, as I looked around the crowed room.

Faces of men whom work for me, and would die for me, looked back into my eyes with the same respect and pride that I bestow upon them.

"Salute," Their deep baritone voices yelled bellowed back.

I gave them all a nod, before turning towards the man that deserved the highest respect in the room, with his nod of approval we were all free to drink.

The room went quiet for a second or two, a moment to reflect and be grateful for where we stood in this life, before the gentle hum of conversations sparked up around me.

I could not help the genuine smile that graced my face. In this moment I felt like I was finally getting to the place that I had been groomed for my whole life.

I was a lost boy, an orphan with no family, in an unsure and scary world. I was not born into this life expecting to see my first birthday, but here I stand a man.

At a very young age I knew that the people I lived with weren't really "my People". They were not my Parents, my Aunts, my Uncles or even my siblings. I cannot really remember how I knew this, but I did.

Once I was old enough to really understand and to be informed of how I came to be, I rebelled.

I had no respect for anyone or anything. I was a thirteen year old boy with a huge chip on his shoulder.

I drunk the nights away and I fucked my innocence away.

If I wasn't in trouble with the law for fighting and stealing I was in trouble at home for fighting and stealing.

The man that raised me tried his hardest to make me see that I was heading for an early grave. He would yell and scream at me until he was red in the face. He would try to explain that no, I was not his blood, but that he considered me his son in every way that mattered.

But it didn't matter to me. I felt like I didn't truly belong.

All that begun to change when the only mother I had known became sick and died.

I knew that my real parents had died, but I didn't know them. And I was far too young to mourn them.

Rachel was the only true mother I had known. She took care of me when I was sick, fed me when I was hungry. She was my Mom when it mattered.

I slowly started to try at school, knowing I had a lot to catch up with if I was ever going to graduate. I started working out, putting my desire to fight into a proper ring against a willing opponent.

I wanted to prove to the man I considered my father, that I was the man he knew I could be. I wanted to make him see that I was not afraid of hard work and that I did feel like his family.

In return he invited me to join his other family.

A family where respect was earned and not given lightly, but once you had it, it was a great thing to own.

To the outside world we were an alleged organised crime family, _La Cosa Nostra._

They read the papers, they hear the rumours.

They think they know us, but they don't.

We are a family, bound by Oath and blood.

"Congratulations Jimmy," William, an old associate greeted me as he handed me another drink.

"Thanks," I smiled, feeling honoured that he would even come up to me to say anything. He inclined his head and walked back to the party.

I smiled down at the amber liquid and thanked whatever god was watching over me. For making the deal we had just secured go our way.

No one was hurt, no threats were made and for us, hell for anyone in our world, that was a big deal.

I threw back my drink closing my eyes as the second shot of alcohol I'd had tonight awakened the blood in my body.

Tonight was a night of celebration. I could kick back and allow myself this reward.

I motioned for the waitress that was weaving her way through the crowd to bring me another drink, and laughed as her bony little body nearly bounced with excitement as she practically ran to the bar.

I smiled as I watched 'T' talk to some of his older associates. Gatherings like this, or weddings, funerals and christenings were the only time the old buggers get out. And when they did it was a great thing to see.

I hoped that they could see that I was not some young trigger happy jumpstart. I hoped after this, they could see I had grown up and was deserving of being the underboss, like Teaspoon told them I was.

I hope that they and the rest of them saw that I am not the angry young man I use to be.

Some of the men that fill this room are trusted, respected members of high society. They have legit jobs, families complete with the wife, kids and big houses.

It was up to me to gain their trust, their respect or they won't allow me to ever take over.

"Here is your drink Mr Marcone," The skinny waitress purred,

"Thanks legs," I smirked as I looked her skinny ass over. She had the skinniest legs I had ever seen, I should call them lucky, lucky they don't snap and go up her ass.

She giggled, as she pushed her chest out. I gave her a wink as I once again knocked back my drink.

I tried to hide my amusement as she stood in front of me unashamedly rubbing her thighs together.

I leaned into her, placing my lips to her ear. "Meet me out back," I whispered before giving her ear a gentle nip with my teeth.

"Yes," she moaned, her knees nearly giving out. I smacked her ass, telling her to get a move on then.

I actually did laugh when I saw her skipping out the room, throwing her serving tray at the bar on her way past.

"You did me proud today Son," A hand clasped my shoulder giving it a squeeze, and taking my attention away from the waitress.

"It was alright," I told Teaspoon, knowing that there was no way I was leaving this room to screw anyone now.

"Stop that shit and take the credit, you earned it Son." Teaspoon leant in as he whispered, "One day these men will be yours, working for you. You have just proved to them that you can take care of yourself and them, you hold your head high and you claim that respect."

"What are you on about 'T'? You're not going anywhere." I told him honestly, as I raised my empty glass towards another waitress. Luckily for me I got the bright one this time. She waltzed off to the bar and I could see Mike the barman looking over to me, before going ahead and making me a drink.

"You know as well as I do that time is catching up with me. I guess we will just have to see who takes me over that finish line first, age or you."

It was true, the man you had to watch and be fearful the most was the man that was by your side, your Underboss. What 'T' didn't know was that I considered him my Father; he is the only one I know and have known since I was a child.

"'T', I would never…"

"Change the subject," He demanded, and I wasn't about to disagree. The waitress came over with her tray. Her smile beaming as she passed me my drink.

"Thanks darling'," I thought for a minute I should tell her to go and get Legs from the back room, but decided she could use the cooling off.

"Lou all set for her wedding?" I asked taking a sip of my fresh drink.

"I hope so. She has cleaned out my pockets." Teaspoon joked before he took a look around the room. "Tell me, where is my Son in Law to be?" He enquired knowing damn well where he was, but just not wanting to admit it.

"You know the Kid?" I joked.

"I do. And I promise you this Jimmy, if that shit he's doing doesn't stop after his wedding day, I will kill him myself."

"'T' you don't mean that. Kid is like a son to you even without the upcoming nuptials. And you yourself…"

"I know Jimmy but she is my daughter, and I want the best for her."

"Just like Poppy's parents wanted the same for her." And it was true. Men in this line of work kept their wives at home, while they took their mistresses out. It is the way it's always been. Teaspoon was no different and when he married Poppy, a few years after he lost Rachel, he also had Mary by his side.

"Watch it," He clipped.

"Lou is a smart girl 'T'. She is not going into this with her eyes closed, she knows this life. She wants this life, let her live it."

"I just don't want her heart broken when one of his whores turns up pregnant."

"If that happens I will kill him myself. I won't let him hurt her 'T'." Teaspoon patted my back. He knew I loved Lou like a sister, hell her and I were raised together so we practically were siblings. There was no way I would see her hurt.

"Where's Sam?" I asked as I scanned the room for our old friend and trusted lawyer. He was what we called a _Consiglieri, _Teaspoons confidant and trusted friend.

"Taking Emma to the ballet and out to dinner." Teaspoon sighed as he finished the last of his drink. It has never been said, but it is common knowledge that Teaspoon cared deeply for Emma. He loved her more than life itself, but she could not and would not love this life, his life.

Emma is an amazing woman and did not deserve to be with someone who inadvertently will cheat on her. So Teaspoon stepped aside and gave the blessing for Sam and her, as much as it pained him. Well that was the story we were told. No one but them, really know the full story.

"Sam all set for Chicago?" I asked as my mind easily slipped into business.

One of our contacts had been taken down in a raid six months ago. He was one of our biggest arms dealers, but he got greedy and with greed came sloppiness.

"It is such a bullshit charge, should be a breeze." Teaspoon told me sounding put out about the whole situation.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was far from bullshit, the guy is an arms dealer, he got caught with selling and buying, he was guilty as charged.

"Fucker," 'T' hissed. "I really don't need this shit. I have the James boys breathing down my neck. I needed those guns." He whispered harshly.

I hummed agreeing with him. Timing was bad, but I never put all our eggs in the same basket, and was very close to securing another deal.

"I have a new guy I'm looking into. He's Irish, but I don't see that being a problem. He has no connection as such." I mumbled out quietly. "Give me another week and I will come to you with a sure thing."

"And this fuck in Chicago?" Teaspoons enquired.

"Sam will get him off, Cody will pop him off." The stupid shit had threated us, saying he would squeal if we didn't lawyer him up. The dumb fuck was dead either way.

I took another sip of my drink and for some reason chanced a look at the bar. I couldn't help but snort, as I saw Legs tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest giving me the evils. She was pissed.

"What is going on here?" 'T' enquired as he looked towards the crowd. I followed his eyes to see Cody pushing through everyone.

"Cody?"

"It's Wicks down in Jersey," Cody looked to me widening his eyes. I groaned knowing that my night was now over.

"The titty bar?" Teaspoon questioned with distaste.

"Yeah," Cody smirked, "He's saying the Russians have paid him a visit, roughed up some of the girls. Says he's going to sell up, in case they come back."

"I thought you got rid of that dump." Teaspoon voiced.

"It must have been bad. He's sounding scared enough to do it." Cody laughed in my direction.

"Has he forgotten that he actually doesn't own the place? The fucker is only there to run it. I own that shit." Cody couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face.

"Whatever the problem, go sort it." Teaspoon told us as he slipped away. Being the boss he made sure that he didn't have to handle this mindless crap. That was what I was here for.

"Take some of your boys and go down there, make your presence known. Make those Russian fucks understand that is our territory down there, whatever their beef, they have no right messing with anyone or anything."

"You trying to start a war?" Cody chuckled seeming happy with the thought of that. Cody lived for confrontation and action. He became restless if nothing was happening, but then I guess I did too. If things were quiet then a storm was usually brewing.

"No I'm trying to put a stop to this before it goes any further. We cannot have them cross into our back yard and do this."

"The titty bar is tainted anyway. I say cut your loss and move on." Kid announced as he sauntered up to us as if he had been here all night.

"Why would you say that?"

"Got a feeling is all."

"You gotta give me something better than that." I told him frustrated.

"Last time I was picked up, the pigs asked me about some shit that I know was only discussed in that shit hole."

"And why the hell am I just hearing about this now?" I groaned at the Kids stupidity. This was the kind of thing that needed to be discussed.

"We haven't stepped foot in that cesspit in months I didn't think it would matter."

"I swear I have no idea where your fucking head is at half the time." I spat, "My name is on that shit hole, my fucking name, so if we have a rat on the inside I want to fucking know."

"Your right Jimmy, I didn't think." Kid agreed all too quickly. I gave him a questioning look. "What? I swear I forgot you were tied up in that place." He put his hands up in surrender.

Taking a deep breath in, I raised the rest of my scotch, before gulping it all back, "Well boys looks like we're spending a night in Jersey." I said with fake enthusiasm.

.

.

.

Over an hour and half later five of us were walking into the shithole that was 'Sweetwater'. Why it was called that, I have no fucking idea. The place was for all it was worth, a piece of shit.

Nothing sweet about it, not even the pussy was appetising. But yet it was still making money.

I had bought it in hopes that when we did dealings down here, we would have an office of sorts to come to. Plus I was young and the thought of free pussy at my disposal sounded good to.

But once I realised that the place was more trouble than what it was worth I hired Wicks to take over.

"Jesus Jimmy," Buck complained as he took a look at the state of the place.

"What is that god awful smell?" Ike asked as he covered his nose with his hand.

For Ike to say anything, I knew it was bad. That bald headed little bastard barely said two words on the best of days.

As I looked to Ike, I realised that this was the first time in years that we were all standing together. My boys had been made _Capo's_ two years ago. They all had their own districts, their own _Soldati's_ and their own lives.

Sure we still saw each other.

Once a week we had a sit down. 'T', myself and the _Captiano's_ in the New York area. We all drunk and ate together two or three nights a week, but this was actually the first time in a long time we were looking at getting our hands dirty together.

I couldn't help but smile at that. These boys were like brothers to me. I loved them and trusted them, and for as sick as it was for me to admit this, I was looking forward to working with them on bringing down the Russian mongrels who decided it was time to play.

"Hey, if it isn't the big boss man," Garrett, the floor manager said as he held his hand out to shake mine.

"Garrett my man, what the hell happened to the place?" I asked as he and I both scanned the joint. "I didn't think it could get any worse than before. Guess I was wrong." I laughed.

"You telling me. Shit I have the girls complaining that they don't feel safe even sitting on the shitter. The place is dirty man." Garrett leaned into me. "Wicks is a prick Jimmy, a dirty one at that." Garrett was a straight up guy. This was his way of telling me to watch my back with Wicks. I wondered what else was going on besides turning this place into a dump. "Prick has already fled,"

"Any idea what the Russians wanted?"

"Na, man." He shook his head but looked around at his surroundings before whispering out the corner of his mouth. "Drugs,"

I shook my head and looked to my boys. It was one thing that we did not stand for. Drugs bought trouble like no other venture we dabbled in. So we made it a known fact that we would not get tied up in that. It was not how we made any of our money.

"Do me a favour big man. Send these horny fucks home and close this shit hole down,"

"Sure thing Jimmy."

The boys and I walked through the bar, bypassing the girls and the little patrons that had obviously chosen to stay.

As I neared the office I heard the music shut off and the sound of Garrett's big voice telling everyone to get the fuck out.

My eyes first landed on Dana. She was old enough to be my mother, and just like a mother she knew how to handle these girls. The scary thing was she still danced on stage.

My body did an involuntary shudder. But it is what it is.

"I'll meet you in the office," I told the boys before making my way over to the old dancer.

"Dana what happened here sweetheart?" She swung around to look at me.

"Oh Jimmy it was awful." She cried, "I was in the middle of my dance and they stepped up on stage and just grabbed me and dragged me to the back. I kicked and I screamed but the guy that had me was holding me so tight." She cried, as she pulled up the sleeves of her silk robe and showed me some nasty bruises that were already starting to form on her pale skin.

"Did they do this to your face?" I touched her cheek softly, trying not to put any pressure on her slightly swollen face.

"Yes. Two of the guys were trying to strip Sandra. I was scared they were going to rape her. I yelled for them to stop and kicked the guy that had me. I got free. But he back handed me before I could help anyone." She said sadly.

"Where was Garrett, Wicks?" I seethed,

"Garret was helping some of the other girls. I didn't see Wicks anywhere Jimmy."

"You did good honey." I told her, just as Cody was making his way towards me. "Dana sweetheart, you know anything about drugs in my club?"

She looked down at her shoes suddenly nervous. "Come on Dana,"

"I haven't seen any personally Jimmy. But I know some of the girls are using…and maybe selling."

"Fucking hell," I sigh. I can practically feel the cold hard steel around my wrists, when the cops barge through that front door to arrest my ass. "Who?" I snap, but regret it when I see Dana flinch. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's ok Jimmy."

"It's not, really it's not." I looked up at Cody knowing I needed to get moving. Standing here and yelling at Dana wasn't getting us anywhere.

"I want you to take a week off," I told her seriously.

"But Jimmy I have bills, kids…" I shook my head and pulled out my wallet giving her a grand.

"Take this, pay your bills shout your kids a meal." I placed the money into her small hand. I knew this woman, she was not a rat. I would stake my life on it.

"Thanks Jimmy, you're such a doll." She smiled before kissing my cheek.

Dana walked off leaving me with Cody.

"Bring the girls into the office one by one. I need to see who I have working for me."

"Sure thing Jimmy," Cody made his way over to the girls. Knowing he had it under control I walked into the office, once again cringing at the state of the place.

A dirty blue sofa that had tears in the fabric, and ugly stains all over it, lined the back wall. Nasty art work hung behind it. Buck and Ike were both sitting on the ugly sofa. "You boys are brave," I scoffed, "God knows what's been done on that disgusting thing."

"What we don't know won't hurt us." Buck smirked, as Ike nodded his agreement.

Kid sat on an old chair in the corner. His face was contorted in disgust as his eyes surveyed the room. "What's wrong fancy pants; ain't up to your standards?"

Kid laughed, "Is it up to anyone's standards?" Kid took another look around, "Jimmy the place is hideous."

"Yeah," I answered slightly embarrassed, "Cody is going to start sending girls in. I want to know who they are, what they saw, and what injuries they may have. Ike can you take note?"

"No worries,"

I opened one of the desk drawers finding a pen and some loose paper, passing them to Ike.

A soft knock had our attention to a beautiful blond standing at the door.

"Um…Hey sugar, I'm Dorthia. The gentlemen told me to come in here."

"Please Dorthia come in." I could see Kid in the corner of my eye straightening himself up. He was a sucker for a southern girl, especially one with big tits.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight Dorthia?"

"Well I'm not sure I'm going to be much help. I'm ashamed to say that I hid when I heard the commotion."

"Don't be ashamed, that was very smart." Kid told her sweetly, while I rolled my eyes in his direction. Fucker was always looking to score.

"Maybe, but I've seen the state of some of the girls. Monsters, that's what they were. Those are some sweet girls out there, they didn't deserve that." Dorthia whimpered.

"You're right Dorthia they didn't. So you didn't get a look at them or hear them say anything?" I asked her.

"No I did not see them. They weren't speaking English though. Not sure what it was, but it was not American."

"Thank you sweetheart," I smiled, "I'm giving you girls a week off, I want to get this place tidied up," I could see she was going to interrupt and I knew she was going to question money. "You will get full pay of course, but there won't be any tips sorry."

"That's quite alright sugar, though I know a few of these girls rely on both tips and wage."

"I will take care of it."

"Sure you will sugar." She winked.

"See you in a week Dorthia," She turned and walked out of the room, but stopped giving the next girl who was waiting, a soft squeeze of her arm, silently telling her that she was ok.

"Cody, who do we have here?" I asked, not knowing this girl at all. She was a pretty little thing, and I mean little. Surely she didn't even reach 5 foot.

"This is Pixie," He smirked.

"Pixie?" I questioned with raised eyebrows. Cody gave me a nod, before walking back out the door.

I looked the small fry over. What she lacked in height she definitely made up with attitude.

"So Pixie, is that your real name?"

"Yes. My parents were hippies." She shrugged as if no big deal.

"Well obviously they had high hopes for you. They gave you a stripper's name, and look here you are…A stripper." Kid laughed, like the asshole he can be.

"Fuck you." She snapped in his direction.

Kid flew at her, but Buck and I were quick and grabbed him before he could get to her. "Come on man, calm down." I laughed shoving him towards the infested sofa.

"Please," Pixie scoffed, "let him come at me," She laughed as she looked the Kid up and down as he wasn't a big threat.

"You silly girl," I laughed, "This fucker would kill you, take you, in that order, and not give a shit. I wouldn't push your luck." I looked to see both Ike and Buck were keeping him in check.

Pixie still looked like she didn't care, but shut her mouth all the same. "How long you been working here?"

"You're the big boss man shouldn't you know that?" I glared at her hoping she was able to tell I wasn't in the mood for her piss poor attitude. "Five months roughly." She snapped.

"Look sweetheart I heard some guys came in here and roughed a few of you up, I'm just trying to help, so leave the fucking attitude at the door." I snarled, "Understand?"

"Perfectly." She smiled, but it was as fake as her tits. In fact I couldn't see anything that I didn't find fake about her.

"Ike get this lady her last pay, we no longer require her…talent." I smiled not taking my eyes off of her.

"What?" She panicked, "That ain't fare,"

"I have no need for cold hearted frigid bitches in my joint. Collect your pay and leave."

Pixie stomped her feet and pouted out her lip before storming from the room.

"Why did you get rid of her, I liked her." Cody whined as he came back in.

"Bitch pissed me off; I'm not in the mood for that shit."

We went through six more girls dismissing two more and sending the others home for the rest of the week.

As the hours ticked on, the more I wanted this place tidied up. My name was on this shit hole and I'm embarrassed to set foot in here.

Not anymore.

After a feed and pulling the books out of Wicks file, we were ready to talk with the rest of the girls. I have gotten through this life so far with a keen sense of people. I know how to read them and I hope that my instincts didn't let me down in this case.

I had no doubt that the girls I had let go were bad seeds, and maybe a planted seed. Either way I had a good feeling in my gut that this place was now free of rats.

A low whistle from one of the boys caused me to look up from the books.

A beautiful dark headed girl stood in the door way. She was wringing her hands around each other as she bit into her lower lip.

I looked her over and could tell she was a healthy wee thing, but a big ugly grey jersey covered most of her.

She was beautiful, but not only that, she looked innocent, to innocent, under age even.

"Found her leaving out back," Cody smirked as he walked around her, his eyes giving her a good look over.

"No wonder profit has been up since we were last here," I heard Kid snort, but I did not look to him my eyes travelled over every inch of this girls body. I wanted to feel like a dirty old man, but I didn't.

"How old are you sweetheart?" Cody asked as he gave me a sideways look. He was obviously getting the young feeling.

"23" She spoke so timidly, it made me look at her more.

"You seem nervous," Kid stated as he took a step closer to the girl also. I knew he was just doing what we were here to do, but I didn't like him stepping up to her like that.

"She's not nervous, shy or timid," Buck observed as he watched the scene with piqued interest.

"Honey you are in a strip joint, you show your tits and pussy to any stranger that walks in here and here you stand trying to be shy." Buck told her as he stayed on the sofa, now looking bored with this whole situation. "I don't buy anything about her." He looked me in the eye and told me.

"I-I don't dance," her voice trembled slightly.

"What is it that you do then?" I asked.

"I'm…a…um…a waitress," Buck scoffed loudly at that.

I looked past her and stared at Buck slightly amused. Buck reads people better than anyone I know. Usually he doesn't voice his concerns in front of said person, but for some reason he isn't holding back with this girl.

"Really?" Cody asked sounding shocked. The girl nodded her head, "Well shit Jimmy, you could be making more money if she danced. What's the point in having the hot ones serving drinks?" Cody laughed in my direction before looking down at the girl, "I think you missed your calling sweet thing." Cody coughed causing the boys and me to laugh.

"Take off your clothes," Kid suddenly instructed all humour gone from the room in an instant.

The girl looked at him in shock, as did I. "I don't understand," she muttered.

"Did I stutter?" He hissed, causing Buck to get up off the sofa and ready to intervene once again.

"No but…." The girl looked around us all in a slight panic.

"Take your fucking clothes off then."

"Oi," I yelled at him, "Don't speak like that," I warned. There was no reason to treat her with such disrespect.

"Are you a cop?" The girl shook her head no. "Fed?" Once again she shook her head no.

"What is your name honey?" I asked her.

"Mia,"

"Can you show me your arms Mia?"

Mia looked confused but she pulled each arm out of her jersey and then pulled the jersey up and over her head.

She now stood in front of us in a tight singlet top and jeans that sat low and tight on her well rounded hips.

"You should never wear that baggy piece of shit again," Cody said as he sucked in his teeth looking the young girl over for the hundredth time since bringing her in here.

I picked up one of her hands and turned her arm softly so I was holding her hand with the palm side up.

Unlike a couple of other girls, her arms weren't littered with bruises, but she seemed to have a lot of scars that littered her soft skin. "Can you tell me what happened here tonight?" I asked as I gazed down into her big brown eyes.

Mia looked around the room to the boys.

"I'm asking darling, not them." I reminded her.

"Um…some men…"

"Speak up." I snapped not meaning too, but like Buck I wasn't really taking this shy act seriously. She was after all standing in a strip joint, even if she didn't take her kit off in front of the patrons she was still around naked people and dirty men, you had to have a back bone for this line of work.

"Some men came into the club."

"Were they rough with you?" I questioned.

"No not me. They really hurt one of the other girls." Mia looked up to me like she was deep in thought, "She's not here," she stated with concern.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, "Sandra will be back next week," I told her to ease her worry.

"Well they hurt some of the girls, and they were also arguing amongst themselves." She told me.

I looked up as Garrett came into the office.

"What else can you tell me about them?"

Mia once again looked around the room seeming to be assessing who else was listening. That struck me as a suspicious. She seemed to like to be aware of her surroundings. She also observed a lot, which my mind was screaming at me "COP" but my gut didn't feel that at all.

"Well?" I urged.

"They're looking for someone and something." She once again surveyed the room, before her eyes locked with mine. "They were discussing a Louise and Emma." She said confidently making my blood ran cold as I stared at her in shock.

In the back ground I could hear Kid yelling, but I didn't register any of it. Mia still stood in front of me. Her body flinched with every profanity Kid shouted at her.

I knew one of the others was holding him back from ripping the girl apart.

I calmly looked over to Garret the floor manager, "Did you hear any of this?"

"No sir, they only spoke Russian," shaking his head profusely as he looked between me and Mia.

"You speak Russian?" Mia nodded her sweet little head at me. "What else did they say?"

"They just joked about what they wanted to do to the girls. But one of the girls willingly went with them. It looked like she knew them."

"Did they know you understood what they were saying?" Thinking cop or not this girl was in trouble if they did.

She seemed to think about this, which was odd. I mean she either knew or she didn't. "No." she gulped, which had me thinking she had no idea.

"Buck," I yelled wanting him to put someone on Emma and Sam.

"Already on it Jimmy." I nodded my head, and looked to Kid. He had Ike and Cody on either side of him, his eyes wild with rage.

"Kid get someone on Teaspoon and Lou. I don't think we should underestimate these fucks." He blinked a few times and looked my way.

"Four of your best Kid," His eyes were still not focused, but he was coming back.

I placed my hands on the tops of his shoulders and looked straight at him. "I need you…" He shook his head, clearing it and gave me a nod of recognition.

"If anything happens…"

"We won't let it." I assured him. "Now go."

Kid took off with his cell already to his ear. As much as the Kid fucked up, he loved Louise and would never let any harm come to her.

If only he could see that his sleeping around was doing just as much damage.

"Ike I want you to go through security tapes, I want faces." Ike got up off the Sofa and went straight to work.

"Mia where do you live?"

"Not far from here." She whispered vaguely, but I didn't push, not yet. For some reason I wanted to be sure before I let this one go.

"Thank you for telling us what you heard, you didn't have to."

"That's ok. I hope that Louise and Emma are alright." I felt like she was looking straight through me as she stared straight in my eyes. "That man looked worried…is that one of their husbands?" She asked carefully.

To carefully.

"No," I said truthfully. Kid and Louise were not hitched yet and I saw no reason for her to know.

I still couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Something was drawing me in and I wasn't ready to walk away.

"Jimmy you coming?" Cody questioned reminding me I had a job to do.

"Yeah," I sighed as I left Mia without another word spoken. I walked through the club telling Garrett that I didn't care if he had to sleep here, Wicks was not allowed through that door until further notice. I also told him that I would be sending a construction crew here as soon as I could. Until he hears otherwise from me, this place is closed.

I jumped into Cody's jeep and dialled Buck, who had already fled to Sam's.

I hoped that he was able to track down Sam and Emma. I knew they had been out this evening and I also knew Sam was going to be pissed that we were about to interrupt his evening.

"Jimmy I'm putting Sam on."

"Buck no…"

"What the fuck is going on Jimmy?" Sam roared down the phone.

"Unconfirmed, a threat has been made on Emma," I couldn't take the word of the girl for sure but I couldn't also ignore what she had heard.

Silence was all I could hear on the phone.

"Jimmy I'm due in Chicago tomorrow for Cyrus's trial." I swear I could hear the wheels turning in his head. "I don't want her knowing."

"Sam she is a smart woman, she will know."

"You will escort her to the Police Commissioners Gala tomorrow night. I should be home the same time it is wrapping up."

"Sam," I groaned. I hated those things.

"You will do this for me Jimmy. You will do this for Emma. I will not have her going alone."

"You know I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owner's, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

***Warning Rated M for Bad language and Violence.**

**I apologise for any Italian words, I'm just using google translate when needed so I'm sorry if anyone is offended.**

**Jimmy **

"Thanks for escorting me to the Gala, Jimmy." Emma said as she removed her gloves from her small delicate hands.

I had the heat blasting in the car hoping it will warm her up in no time. It was bloody freezing and I was even having trouble feeling my toes.

"It was my pleasure Emma. You know you don't have to thank me, right?" I told her as I waited for the traffic lights to turn green, while checking the damn heater again.

I would never tell Emma the real reason why I escorted her to the Gala. When I had talked to Sam last night, he had stressed that he did not want Emma to know about the supposed threat.

He was right not to stress her. We were still none the wiser even with all our moles throughout the city, we had no evidence to support the claim made by the girl Mia last night.

"I know, but I also know you are a young single man. You should be out catching the eye of a beautiful young lady. Not escorting an elderly woman like myself to elegant Galas and such."

I snorted out loud at Emma's declaration. "Emma you are not an elderly woman, not even close." I laughed at her absurdity.

"I am not young either." Emma stated looking down at her hands that were absent mindly playing with her gloves. I could just imagine that she was thinking of all those young girls, in their elegant, but revealing, dresses.

"Emma I know what you are thinking and you are more beautiful than any one of those woman. You have class and respect for yourself. That is what makes you glow and stand out from the rest." I somewhat growled. "They were looking for their next meal ticket, like vultures looking for their prey. Don't you dare compare yourself to them." Emma was a beautiful woman and seeing her looking insecure was making me mad.

She placed a hand on my knee and gave it a small squeeze. "Thank you." She smiled over at me.

"Once again no need for thanks. Just telling it like it is." I smiled back, my voice and mood no longer having a rough edge. "Now let's go see if your husband is finally home, shall we?"

"I do hope he is Jimmy. I have missed him something fierce." I knew Emma hated it when Sam was away, even if it was just for one night.

"What about Teaspoon, was he coming back with Sam?" Emma asked, knowing that if Jimmy didn't want to share, he had every right not to.

I frowned and looked to Emma. "I think he is. Depends on whether they were able to tie everything up or not." I told her honestly. I knew 'T' had some dealings in Chicago as well as the trial so it would actually surprise me if he did manage to make it home with Sam.

Then on the other hand, Sam would have rung Emma and told her he was not coming home. If Sam couldn't ring then Teaspoon would have rung for him. They both loved her very much, and even though it was Sam that married her, Teaspoon would always make sure she was taken care of.

Plus with the threat of the Russians Teaspoon and Sam knew how important it was to stay in touch.

And it was that thought that had me thinking. I glanced down at my watch seeing there was only two minutes before midnight. Sam or Teaspoon should have well and truly checked in by now, and if not with me then with Emma.

"Sam hasn't tried to ring you on your cell at all Emma?" I asked as my mind started to go into over drive with different possibilities.

"No I don't think so," Emma replied as she started to shuffle through her small clutch. "Oh, I must have left my phone at home." She said as she closed her purse and looked up at me. Her eyes silently asking if that was a bad thing

I quickly looked at her thinking if Sam had tried ringing her he would be frantic by now, though Sam did know that I was with Emma tonight, so if he needed to get a hold of her he would have just rung me.

"No Emma. Sam knows I'm with you, if he needed anything he would call me." I told her truthfully. I didn't want her to worry.

"You know Jimmy I saw a few of those girls looking at you tonight." Emma turned in her seat looking at me as if wanting to see my reaction, but I wasn't going to give her one.

"Is that right?" I asked, playing her game, hoping it would take both of our minds off of Sam and Teaspoon.

"Mmmhmm. They all had that look." I looked over to her and raised my eyebrows, "Oh come on Jimmy you know that look." She laughed sheepishly.

"No Emma, I have no idea what you are talking about." I laughed, "Please tell me what is this look you are speaking of?" I smirked as I gave her a quick glance, seeing that her cheeks were burning red.

Emma started mumbling things that I couldn't quite hear, and I wasn't going to embarrass her more by making her explain herself.

"It really doesn't matter Emma I have already told you, girls like the ones that were at the gala, don't interest me."

"Come on Jimmy, you are a 30 year old man, surely you are wanting someone to spend your life with."

"Emma you say thirty like its fifty." I laughed.

"You say those girls don't interest you, what does?" She responded quickly. If I didn't know any better I would swear this conversation was coming even if we had gone to the Gala or not.

"Are you trying to fix me up with someone?" I asked trying not to sound pissed, but the hating the idea if I was right.

"I know nice girls Jimmy, is the idea so ludicrous?"

"I can get my own girl, thanks Emma," I snapped.

Silence filled the car for a moment. It wasn't uncomfortable; it was just needed so we could both clam down for a second.

"Jimmy I'm sorry. I only want to see you happy."

"I am Emma. I don't need a broad to make me happy."

"Ok then," She smiled.

I felt the soft vibrating of my phone before I heard the ring tone. I looked over at Emma as I pulled my phone from my pocket while keeping a hand on the staring wheel.

"We've been hit" Kid's voice screamed at me. I looked over to Emma. She looked at me expectantly.

"How bad?" I asked looking from the road to Emma.

"Oh god is it Sam?" She panicked.

I shook my head no as I listened to Kid tell me as much as he could. I slammed on my brakes as the lights turned red in front of me.

"Who's with Lou?" I asked quickly,

"_Ike, he's taking her back to his place"_

"Have you talked to him? Are they alright?"

"They're good. Locked up and have flown the coop."

I looked up as the light turned green. I looked behind me seeing no one at all behind us. "Good. I need to get a hold of 'T' and Sam, and we will meet…."

I stopped as the sound of wheels screeching caught my attention. I looked out of Emma's window to see a blacked out SUV dragging around the corner.

"Kid, we got company." I threw the phone to the floor at Emma's feet and reached for my gun that was in the glove compartment.

Screeching tyres were heard from behind me, as I pressed my foot heavier on the gas. I rested the gun in my lap as my eyes frantically searched the mirrors of the car.

"Jimmy,"

I could see another truck had joined in the chase as we headed out of town.

"Jimmy,"

They were not making any pretence about their intentions. My car was the only one on the road, I knew as we headed out of the built up area of houses and shops, the shooting would begin.

"Jimmy,"

This was planned. They knew that we would take this route home and they knew we had been at that Gala. Perfectly planned and timed.

"JAMES!"

I looked to Emma briefly, "What?" I snapped. Could she not see that I was a little busy here?

I could see her scared eyes pleading for me to understand that she was scared. She didn't know what was happening or what had happened and all she was searching for, what she was hoping for was some reassurance.

I could not give it to her.

"Emma I'm sorry honey. Look we need to deal with these…" I bit the inside of my mouth to stop me from cussing, "Not going to lie to you Emma, we're in deep shit. I need you to try and keep calm, keep your head down and do what I say when I say it, do you hear me?"

"Y-yes."

I turned my lights on full beam as we headed out of the city limits. I knew this stretch of road like the back of my hand. Emma and Sam had lived out of the city for five years now. Teaspoon had found them a house close to he and Lou and Emma just fell in love with it.

Emma had Sunday dinners at her house religiously for all those years, plus I would come out here to drop Sam home or talk business, either way it was my advantage.

I put my foot flat, I was told by my guy that this baby could go 400 miles per/hour, time to put this bitch to test.

The trucks behind me also spend up, but were not close enough for me to worry about shots being fired yet.

I looked to the landscape as much as possible remembering where every bend and every drive way was, so I could gain some more road on the assholes following us.

I also had to be careful to not lead them to Emma and Sam's place or anywhere near T's and Lou's. If they didn't already know where they lived, I wasn't going to make their lives easier by escorting them to the front fucking door.

"Jimmy we are going so fast," Emma cried with her head still covered by her hands as she leant down as far as she could go.

"It's alright Emma, just stay down."

I knew we were coming up to several bends, I would gain some distance around them.

As soon as we went around the first, I quickly turned my lights off, seeing if anything was coming our way. I hoped to be able to use as much as the road as I could.

Glancing out to where I knew the road went I could see no sign of any on coming headlights. I flicked my lights back on and put my foot flat, just as I saw one set of head lights taking the same bend we had just made behind me.

"Emma, I know I told you to lay low, but I need you to help me honey."

Emma straightened her body upright. "Anything Jimmy."

"I need you to keep your eyes to the front. You know this road just as well as I do. You tell me if you see any lights coming in front of us."

"Ok," she said her voice shaky,

"We just past the bend by Donaldson's," I told her so she knew her bearings.

"Ok,"

I concentrated on the road in front, and the trucks behind us. I timed how many seconds they were behind, at every bend we took.

By the last corner we had a good forty seconds on the truck in front.

As I accelerated out of the corner I turned my lights off. "How we doing Emma?"

"I don't see anyone coming,"

"Good," I swung a right, up a private lane, before slamming on my breaks, "Hold on Emma."

I took my foot off the break and just idled quietly in the dark.

One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi …..twenty Mississippi twee…

The first truck sped past the driveway,

One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three…."

The next truck flew past.

"Is that it?"

"We have to wait a minute or two Emma. It's dark, my brake lights will light the sky if I reverse now."

I knew that the ones following would know I had turned off my lights so they would be looking for any sign. But I had a feeling they already knew where Emma and Sam lived, so that is where they would keep traveling.

I decided I couldn't risk it. I got out of my car, using the butt of the gun I broke my break lights, before jumping back behind the wheel.

After three minutes had past I decided that I would take the gamble and get moving again. I reversed out carefully keeping one hand on my gun and my eyes open to the road that our company had travelled down.

Seeing no sign of vehicles I sped off back towards town keeping my lights off until I was happy that we were alone.

"I can't go home can I?" Emma asked sadly. She was a smart broad, she knew as well as I did that those bastards knew she lived this far out.

"No Emma, not tonight you can't."

I sped back into town and headed straight for Ike's. He had an apartment on this side of town and I needed to get off the road and make some calls.

"Emma we're going to Ike's so I can make some calls."

"I trust you Jimmy. If you say we have to stop, we have to stop."

I gave Ike a quick call letting him now to expect us. He told me that Buck was already there, and that the Kid was ok and he and Cody were on their way.

Teaspoon was still in Chicago and his detail had been warned about what had happened and to keep a close eye on the old man.

I escorted Emma to the elevators and to Ike's door. She was shivering and still silently crying but she wasn't making a fuss of any of it.

"Oh Emma," Louise cried as she opened her arms out to Emma.

Emma fell into them and cried on Louise's shoulder. My eyes met Lou's over Emma's shoulder.

"Are you ok honey?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Jimmy, just a little shaken. I talked to Dad and he's already at the airfield." I gave her a small nod.

"Why don't you ladies go up to the bedroom I will come get you when we find Sam."

"Ok Jimmy," Louise agreed and led Emma away.

I wiped a hand over my face feeling stressed about this whole situation.

"Talk to me,"

"That shit was planned. They knew exactly where all of us would be, though I would guess that 'T' was going to be a target as well if he had come back from Chicago when he was meant to." Cody told me.

"Russian?"

"I would say, though my gut is telling me that they were not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Like Cody said, they knew our plans tonight, not just some of us, all of us." Buck answered.

"You think an insider?" I asked shocked.

"That's a big call Buck," Cody declared.

"What about Sam?" Ike asked me, to which I shook my head.

"Where is the Kid?" I asked looking around for him. I was sure Ike had told me he was on his way.

"He lost Marty from his crew tonight. I think he's organising the tidy up."

"Shit." We stayed quiet for a minute out of respect for one of our men. Marty was only a soldier, but one with promise. Kid had approached me last week in regards of Marty's rank. I had agreed with Kid, it was time that Marty moved up in our world, but now it was too late.

"Jimmy," Lou's voice called, I turned to her. "Dad's on the phone." She held out her cell to me.

"Shit Jimmy,"

"I know 'T'." I knew he wanted to say more, but the old guy didn't trust cell phones.

"Saint Francis called me. I'm listed as Sam's next of kin." I breathed in loudly, "He's there. He's alive but in a bad way."

"I'm on it 'T'." I told him, "I'll take Emma to see him."

"Take Lou as well. I want you to keep all eyes on those two ladies. If anything should happen…"

"I know."

"See you soon son."

I handed the cell back to Louise. "Please tell me he's not…"

"No sweetheart he's not. Can you help Emma, he's at Saint Francis." Lou nodded and ran to Emma.

"While you were on the phone with 'T', I got a call saying the alarms at Emma's were going off." Buck informed me.

"They get in the house?"

"No, they didn't get past the gate. Security Company is on their way out there."

"Good. Send a few of your boys to. Make sure they know that they aren't welcome inside, but are to watch the house." Buck nodded while his fingers quickly dialled a number.

"Jimmy?" Emma asked sadly.

"He's alive Emma," She started to sob loudly, "He's at Saint Francis, go get your coat and we'll all go down together."

Emma and Lou ran to the room and grabbed their coats, while the rest of us gathered up our phones and guns.

.

.

.

Lou wanted Emma to ride with her, and since my car only had two seats they rode with Buck and Ike.

And as much as I hated that I wasn't in grabbing distance of either woman, it was probably a blessing in disguise, as it gave me a moment to get my head in the game without anyone else to but in.

I don't usually smoke in the car, but I had been hanging out for one all night.

I was dreading what was waiting for us at the hospital. Yes Teaspoon said Sam was alright, but it was everything else that led to this night and it is everything that will come to surface after this night that had me on edge.

I arrived at the hospital just as Buck and Ike were escorting Emma and Lou to the front door.

I was about to pull my phone out and find out where Cody was, but a car pulling up had me putting my phone away.

"Got my boys heading this way to keep an eye on things," He told me.

"Thanks." Cody was always one step ahead of anyone else. His boys were the first I would call if I needed a heavy arm.

"You go on ahead,"

I walked into the hospital seeing the Doc was already giving Emma the low down on Sam.

"Sam was presented to me with a gunshot wound to his left side, luckily no organs were hit, but he has a lot of bruising and it is making it sore to breathe. His right ankle was broken, his right shoulder dislocated but apart from some bruising and other minor cuts he's lucky."

"So-So he's … going to be ok?" Emma asked shock still evident in her voice.

"He's fine Ma'am." The doctor told Emma. "He's out of surgery, and in recovery. The nurses will bring him down to a room within the hour." Emma swung her arms around the Doc.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She cried but Louise was quick to gather her in a hug.

"My crew are camped outside," Cody whispered as he handed me a coffee.

I looked down at the paper cup with distaste. I really didn't feel like a coffee, and especially a cheap nasty one at that.

"Sorry Jimmy was the strongest thing they had in the hospital." Cody told me grimacing into his own cup.

"It'll tide me over until we can get a real drink." I sighed.

.

.

An hour and a half later, the Doc gave the all clear for Emma to go and see Sam.

The rest of us stayed back to give them their privacy and to wait for the arrival of Teaspoon.

"Kid called, he and 'T' are about ten minutes out."

"Make sure your guys are all over it." I told Cody, "I mean it, everyone gets the third fucking degree before they set foot in this hospital."

"I'm sure the hospital will be happy about that."

"Don't give a fuck. Teaspoon donates large sums every year, they can turn a blind eye this once."

"I'm on it Jimmy." Cody pulled his phone out, and I can hear him telling his boys the same speech I had just given him.

I walked back into the stuffy waiting room they had set us up in. Ike and Buck were busy on their phones, and by the sounds of it they were trying to find out everything and anything.

Louise was curled up into a small ball on the sofa. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears she had cried tonight and she looked like she was bout ready to pass out. I looked at my watch to see it was half four in the morning, and we were far from being done.

"You want to go back to Ike's?" I asked her, taking a seat on the other end of the sofa.

She shook her head no. "I want to go home when Dad and Kid do." I rubbed her leg, "I'm scared,"

"I know sweetheart, and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Jimmy, and it's not like one of you have never been hurt before. But Sam…he's not really involved, is he? I mean he's not one of you."

"Lou, you know as well as I do, that I cannot answer that. But your naïve if you believe that anyone you know around us isn't sworn in." I whispered, saying too much as it was.

But like Lou I was confused. Sam, although was part of us, he was not a 'Made Man'. Things were not expected of him. He was there to purely be an ear for Teaspoon. Whoever attacked us tonight knew that if we had lost Sam it would hurt everyone.

"Ah Jimmy," Cody whistled from the door. I got up from the sofa and walked over to meet him. "Place is secure."

"Good."

"Just heard that the bodies found at the sight of the accident have been bought in, thought I'd head down and take a look."

"Teaspoon's here." Ike patted my back as he walked past.

"There in a minute." I told him as he passed. "See what you can find out Cody. If we're not in here we'll be with Sam. Come find us."

"On it."

I did my dress jacket up and turned back to Lou who was almost dozing off. "Lou, your father is here, come on honey."

I held my hand out for her helping her up from the sofa. "I'm so tired," She yawned. "Is Kid with him?"

"I think so."

The two of us walked out to the corridor to see Teaspoon and the boys gathered in a circle.

Cody's boys had remained outside, while Teaspoons boys hang in the back ground inside the hospital.

"Daddy," Lou cried out before letting my hand go and flying into the arms of Teaspoon.

"_Hush ora la mia bella figlia_," he whispered in her ear, but his eyes were on me.

He pulled back from Lou studying her face long and hard. "You're tired." It wasn't a question, just a statement. "I don't want you going home, not yet." I could see Lou was about to interrupt, but Teaspoon was quick to stop her. "I think a night in town will do all of us some good."

He once gain set his eyes on me. "Who have you got with you?"

"I haven't got anyone. I was with Emma, and then joined the boys at Ike's. But Cody's man, Eagle, is here."

I didn't have to tell Teaspoon that I trusted Eagle with my life and Lou's. He would know that just by me suggesting him.

His real name was Jake, but he got his nickname Eagle from the two Desert Eagle pistols that he always carried on him. That and he also hit his mark, the eyes of an eagle.

"Go talk to him." Teaspoon instructed me. I noticed his tone was clipped and he was being short. I didn't think he and I had any beef, so that attitude was something new.

I didn't complain though, I was hanging out for another smoke and a break from the pasty walls of the damn hospital.

I pulled my cigarettes from my pocket as I walked through the doors.

My body shivered with the cool breeze. I fucking hated winter and if it was this cold in the first official week of the season, I knew we were set to have a long hard one.

Taking a drag of my cigarette, I scanned the parking lot looking for Eagle. "Looking for me?" His rough voice asked from above me.

I huffed as I turned him around to see he was perched on the awning of the entrance way to the hospital.

"Yeah, so get the fuck down so I can talk to you." I turned back around my eyes darting from one man to the next.

"What you got for me?"

"A babysitting job," I gave him a pointed look when I saw the look in his eyes. I knew he wouldn't be excited to hear that. But it didn't fucking matter, he wasn't in a position to argue. "Lou and Emma," I told him taking another drag.

"What am I meant to do with them?" He asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Look I know that this isn't what you usually do, but you are trusted. I trust you to make sure they are safe and 'T' trusts you. I will ring The Peninsula, book two suites. You watch the girls in one, Teaspoon will take the other."

"Anything else?"

"No one goes in that room, even if you know them. The only people allowed in there are Teaspoon, Kid and myself, everyone else you send packing. If they have a problem you ring me or shoot them. In fact tell no bastard where you're going. That way you should have a problem."

"Ok."

"And another thing, do not give those ladies a hard time. It's not their fault that you have this detail, so don't take it out on them."

"Jimmy I would never…"

"I'll just stop you there. You and I are close, I know you, I trust you, you work for me, yet you made it perfectly clear on how you feel about this with just the look you have in your eye. If I notice they will to. The thing that those girls hate more than anything, is the thought that they are putting people out, so do not look at them with anything but respect. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly."

"Follow me."

I took two more drags of my smoke before biffing it in the garden. I walked back into the hospital to see Emma was talking with Teaspoon and Lou.

With Eagle following me we made our way to them.

"Lou, Emma, this is Ea…Jake," I smirked in Eagles direction. If I had told the girls his nickname they would hound the poor bugger until he told them how he got it. I didn't want them to know that story. "He is taking you to The Peninsula. You two will share a suite. Jake will not be leaving your side, so get use to him being there."

"Kid?" Lou asked,

"Has some work to do, he will join you at some stage." Teaspoon told his daughter.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled a friend who worked at The Peninsula.

"_Jimmy,"_

Susanne purred in my ear.

"Hi Darling, you busy?"

"_I am. I'm at work and don't think I can sneak away, even for a quickie."_

I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm not actually ringing for that." I whispered turning my back from the group. "I need two suites, preferably next to each other."

"_When?"_

"In the next thirty minutes."

"_For how long?"_

"Two nights at this stage but will pay for a week if you can do this for me."

"_It's done. Who's name do I put it under?"_

"Jake Colter for both,"

"_Ok Jimmy, I will have the suites ready. Any chance you will be in one of them?" _

"Sorry honey not this time."

"_See ya then Jimmy."_

I turned back towards everyone to see the Kid giving Eagle a lowdown on what he wanted.

"Kid he knows what he's there for. Suites are under your real name, they are expecting you soon."

Jake nodded to me and went to stand by the door.

Teaspoon was said his goodbyes to Emma and Lou and ushered them out the door with Eagle.

Ike and Buck joined Kid and I when Teaspoon was making his way back to us.

"Let's go see what we can find out."

We all walked down the corridor headed for Sam's room. I could hear Teaspoon muttering something to Kid as we walked. But couldn't make out what it was.

I was first in the room and stopped short when my eyes landed on Sam. His face was severely bruised, swollen and cut up making his face look fatter. I could see that his right leg was in a cast, as it was poking out the end of the bed. Tubes were also poking out from under the blanket, and in his arm. A clear bag was attached to the bed and it was quarter full of blood and gunk.

"You don't look that bad." I joked as I stepped further into the room.

"You should see the other guy," Sam wheezed and hissed his arm trying to hold himself together as he tried not to laugh.

"Take it easy Sam." Teaspoon warned, "We need you out of here."

The rest of the boys filled the room, each taking their turn to say hi to Sam.

"What can you tell us?" I asked thinking if no one else was going to address it we'd be here for the rest of the night. I looked at my watch, Shit it was already well after five in the morning.

"Russian." My head snapped up and I shared a look with Teaspoon and the other boys. Of course we had a very good idea that it was them, but we were only going on hearsay from a stripper. But before I could comment Sam dropped the real bomb shell. "…and Italian."

"What?" Everyone gasped in unison.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I didn't see who and did not recognise their faces but definitely Italian." Sam winced as he tried to move. "I watched the Russians take them out."

"Recognise the Russians?"

"No. My head is still fucked up. I remember snippets but not enough to piece a story together yet."

Teaspoon was staring down at Sam with concern. I could tell he was upset that Sam was the one in the hospital. After all he was not a made man so whatever the beef was with us it shouldn't have even touched him.

"There was a girl." Sam announced out of the blue.

"A girl?" Teaspoon asked shocked.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Beautiful," he whispered, then frowned, "I think." He shook his head. "She was in her own trouble, but stayed and helped me." Sam was staring at the wall; his eyes looked like they were deep in thought.

"She seemed familiar, like I knew her or she reminded me of someone." Once again he shook his head. I gave a worried glance to Teaspoon. "The Russian…he was rough with her but she fought him off. She knew him." His eyes were distant. I could see he was trying to remember, but they tone of his voice told me he wasn't even sure about what he was saying.

"How many?"

"I don't know…" He told us sounding frustrated by it all. "The girl…two maybe three Italians…and three Russians."

"Shit, you sure?" Cody asked as he came into the room.

"Yes that I'm sure about."

"Why?" I asked Cody.

"Because only two Russians were taken to the morgue."

"Italians?" Teaspoon asked.

"Three."

"Recognise them?"

Cody looked hesitant, but nodded, and looked apologetically to the Kid. "Curly,"

"Fuck off." Kid yelled, "Are you sure?"

"He's one of Jed's boys is he not?" Teaspoon clipped.

I gave Teaspoon a nod, "Jed was coming after us. Why?"

"'T' if I knew I wouldn't be standing where I'm at now," Kid hissed, forgetting his place.

"Watch who you're talking to son." Teaspoon roared, "You may be marrying my daughter, but never think you are at a place to be that comfortable, talking to me like that."

Kid stared back at 'T', both their eyes blazing with fury.

"Fuck this," Kid declared before storming out the room.

"Why that …" Teaspoon begun but stopped, "He has got some chip on his shoulder."

I wanted to say something, to defend Kid, but I would not do that in front of the rest of them. I would wait until 'T' and I were alone.

"Buck, Ike," Teaspoon called, "Go after him. Cool him down."

Buck and Ike left immediately to go after Kid. "What is that boy's problem? You'd think he was lying in that hospital bed." Teaspoon roared. And for some stupid reason it made me want to say something there and then.

"'T' Kid lost a guy tonight, and just learnt he had a rat in his crew, and not just anyone, Jed, his brother. I'm sure he didn't mean any disrespect. He's just up set and rightfully so." Fuck my life. Teaspoon's glare made me feel like the size of a mouse.

"You are only as strong as your men Jimmy. If he had his mind in the fucking game then he would know who he had working with him. Brother or not." Teaspoon fumed.

"Your right Teaspoon, I'm sorry." I eyed the old guy carefully. He was obviously not in the mood for any shit tonight. It is not often he will reprimand me.

"If there is still one Russian out there, he would need medical assistance. The girl shot them all. I saw blood." Sam stated putting us back on the subject we should be discussing.

"We need to get more information," I looked back up to Teaspoon, who gave me a nod of approval. "We'll start by finding out who we have on the force tonight and get some solid information on the dead."

"I will head to the hotel and check on the girls. I want you all there at…" Teaspoon glanced at his watch, "One o'clock. Should be long enough to learn something,"

Cody took his leave then and left the room. I said goodbye to Sam and gave 'T' a curt nod before leaving also.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owner's, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

***Warning Rated M for Bad language (This chapter has a lot of swearing,) and Violence.**

**Thanks to all PM's and reviews. And once again I'm sorry Guest reviewer, but please know I do love reading what you have to say. **

_**Previously**_

"_If there is still one Russian out there, he would need medical assistance. The girl shot them all. I saw blood." Sam stated putting us back on the subject we should be discussing._

"_We need to get more information," I looked back up to Teaspoon, who gave me a nod of approval. "We'll start by finding out who we have on the force tonight and get some solid information on the dead."_

"_I will head to the hotel and check on the girls. I want you all there at…" Teaspoon glanced at his watch, "One o'clock. Should be long enough to learn something," _

_Cody took his leave then and left the room. I said goodbye to Sam and gave 'T' a curt nod before leaving also._

_._

_._

_._

"Does this have anything to do with your new gun source?"

I was about to answer Teaspoon when my phone started vibrating loudly in my pocket, and once again I pressed ignore.

"I can't rule it out 'T'." I told him honestly, as you can't trust anyone in this business, "But I was assured that there was no Irish connection before I even addressed him._ If_ Jed is doing dealings with the Pikes though, it's a sure thing that guns are involved." It was common knowledge that the Irish only really dabbled in artillery. They were useless with drugs and pussy, so they made guns their sole income and it was a good income at that.

"I was under the assumption that you had already done dealings with this new guy. Am I wrong in thinking that?" Fuck Teaspoon was on it today. I had to be very careful how I worded everything.

"I assure you Teaspoon it was still at the negotiation stages. Cody and I were heading down to see him after the wedding to test the merchandise before any deal was made."

"Where does…"

Teaspoon stopped as once again the sound of my phone sounded out. "Just answer the fucking thing." Teaspoon snapped.

Sighing I grabbed the phone from my pocket not happy.

"What?" I roared, already knowing who it was, as he had been ringing me all god damn morning.

I walked out of the room just fucking knowing that this was not going to be a conversation Teaspoon needed to hear.

"They're killing me Jimmy. I swear to fucking God .Killing. Me." Jake hissed into the phone.

"I don't give a flying fuck if they are killing you. You've been given an order and I expect you to fucking full fill it."

"I'm sitting in a hair salon. A hair salon Jimmy, I didn't sign up for this shit."

"Yeah ya' did. You were sworn in after you took an oath, that clearly stated that you were to protect and respect Teaspoon's family. They are his family. So shut the fuck up and do your job otherwise you will be assigned to the honeymoon as well. Sit back and keep them Eagle eyes open and that fucking mouth shut." My heart was pounding in my chest, "The next time you ring me it better be important."

I hung up and placed my phone back in my pocket, trying to calm my breathing before I faced Teaspoon again.

After a night with no sleep and talking to all we could get in touch with, my patience was wearing thin. I needed a sleep, a drink and a shower.

After I left the hospital last night we had found out that Jed had been seen conversing with the Pike brothers who were notorious Gun runners, who somehow were connected to Curly.

But as we started processing that information, Ike rung confirming that the dead Russian's were Alex Vagin, underboss to Demetri Yankov, men.

If he was sniffing around we were all in deep shit.

The door opened to the room where I had left Teaspoon, he had his detail close by, so obviously he was readying to leave.

"Son I have asked Buck and Ike to track Jed and his crew. With him being Kid's brother I need something concrete before we move on this."

I gave him a nod. "What about Lou?" I asked, "Do you think we need to talk with her about the wedding? I don't like that half the country know, when and where it's going to take place. It's too risky with the Russian's sniffing around."

"I agree Jimmy, but you know Lou won't." Teaspoon sighed. "I have men at the house and at Sam's. They're going through it with a fine tooth comb, if everything comes up crystal, we will be back in there tonight. Come by and we'll sit down and see what we can come up with."

"Can't wait," I said with sarcasm. I knew and Teaspoon knew that Lou won't budge, she was getting married when she wanted, be damned with everything else going on.

"Cody still in Chicago?"

"Yeah, should be back later tonight." I told him.

"Right, I'll see you tonight."

Teaspoon wrapped his arms around me and I him. With a pat on the back he left with his detail around him.

Walking back into the room I looked to Buck and Ike seeing they were both on the phone organising their crews into shifts to follow Jed and his men.

I pulled my phone back out of my pocket and sent a quick text to Kid to see how he was holding up. He was to bury two men from his crew tomorrow and with the news of Jed, I was worried where his mind was at.

Kid was hot headed at the best of times. I knew that all this drama plus the wedding was going to take its toll somewhere down the line.

_*All good* _He text back.

For the next hour I talked with Buck and Ike asking for ideas about the wedding, and possible solutions. I needed to have a plan before I even looked at talking with Lou.

After they left I had a lot of shit to organise with the club. I regretted even mentioning to the girls and Garrett that I would fix the place up. With the shit storm around me I didn't need to take on another project.

Another two hours I spent making calls and emails before I finally got to have a shower, grab a drink and hit the hay.

.

.

.

It had been near on a week since we were hit, and Sam's accident. In three days Louise and Kid were to be married. I was right Louise would not budge when it came to making changes to her big day. But Teaspoon, for the first time in Lou's life, put his foot down.

And all she had to do was look into his eyes and see the concern they held. So thankfully she let us change a couple of things without postponing the whole thing.

In that time we had found enough proof that Jed was tied up with the Irish. Why the Irish had any beef with us was still beyond me at this stage.

And even though we know that it was them that attacked us along with the Russians, we were no closer to pinning anything on the Pike brothers or their crew for it. We knew for sure that the dead were associates to the Pike's, hell Curly being one of them, but there was no actual proof that they were affiliated. We can't act on anything without the facts to back us up.

What pissed me off, more than not being able to link Pike's to the dead son of a bitches, was that they had the audacity to put the blame on us for the Russians being hot on our asses.

Thing was, and it wasn't a good thing, we hadn't heard anything from the Russians. If they were being this quiet after losing two of their men, and maybe a hurt Underboss, it meant that they were brewing a hell of a shit storm.

Teaspoon hadn't moved on Jed yet, but I knew he would do something sooner than later. If word got out on the street that Teaspoon was pussy footing it with Jed, then we would have others thinking it was ok to screw us over.

I approached 'T' asking if he wanted me to handle it, but he insisted that it was something he had to do. So I just left it at that.

Sam and Teaspoon had put more men on Emma and Louise, and for once they both didn't put up a fight. I think they were just as sick of Eagle as he was with them. Over the last week both parties had done my head in with the constant nagging and bitching. I was kind of glad that Teaspoon changed their security detail.

I did speak with Cody about my concerns. Jake had a lot to learn before he moved up in our world. And the biggest thing was respect.

Respect went a long way, and for Jake to moan and bitch the way he did showed he has no respect what so ever.

Emma was still shaken up from the other night, understandably so, but she refused to leave the house and had a hard time allowing Sam to.

Sam was the opposite, he was angry. He was after blood. Sam was not a violent man but being attacked has sparked something inside of him and he wants in on it all.

I talked to 'T', not sure if having Sam in on anything was a good idea, but to my surprise he agreed Sam had to be part of all the decisions concerning the Russians and Pike's.

On a brighter note, 'Sweetwater' was nearly open again. I had some of my younger crew working hard to get it done. The girls needed money and I was losing money by being closed.

Roxy, an old friend, came in and helped decorate it. I wanted it classy and sexy, not the dirty shithole it was before. She promised me she could get it done quickly and she had, let's hope this problem that I was about to see to wasn't going to delay that.

I got out of my car with Cody close behind. I didn't wait for the rest of the boys, plus Sam being on crotches made his ass slow.

I walked into the club, taking a minute to admire Roxy's handy work. The place looked spectacular. Deep dark shades of reds, with a black velvet feel, Victorian floral design covered the walls while dark stained bamboo, brushed to look antique, covered the floors.

"Wow," Cody whistled beside me.

I agreed with Cody. The place was sexy and classy, but now was not the time to sit there and goo over the fucking wallpaper and furniture.

I looked around but did not see anyone who shouldn't be there. A couple of workers were stacking glasses behind the bar, as another few were touching up some paint.

There were no girls, no Garrett and definitely no Wicks.

I headed for the office, wondering what the hell I was going to find. One of my _Soldati's _had been in checking on the boys when he noticed Wicks and a few friends heading for the office.

As I got further down the corridor, I sensed that we were about to have company.

I could see him, but I did not look at him, but when he placed his hands on me, to stop me, he had my full attention.

"He's busy," The gorilla looking dude informed me as I stood outside of my office.

Garrett had also called me to say that Wicks had forced his way into my club yesterday. Fired Garrett and bought this big meat head in with him.

The thing that pissed me off the most, for there was no reason why it was necessary, he had apparently called some of the girls back into work. The club was not finished, there was no way we could open, so no reason for any of the girls to be here.

"Do I look like I give a shit? Now get out of my fucking way." I warned as I heard the rest of my boys approach behind me.

The gorilla had enough sense to step aside, with his hands raised up in surrender.

Now the solid mahogany door that I stood in front of, is my door, to my office, I did not need to knock, nor did I need an invitation to step inside, but I knocked once in spite of it all.

"Fuck off," Was yelled back in answer.

I looked over my shoulder to Cody and the rest of the boys as they were approaching. Cody was smirking at me, cos he knew that shit wasn't going to fly.

With a swift kick to the door, it flew open with a few splinters flying in several directions.

I was expecting to see something, but I was not expecting to see the scene that was in front of me.

A naked girl was on her knees sobbing as Wicks stood in front of her with his pants around his ankles with his cock in his hand, with tears in his eyes.

He wasn't crying because he had been caught by me, his boss, he was crying because an equally naked Mia was standing next to him holding a gun to his balls.

I couldn't help but look her up and down after all she was a beautiful woman, a naked woman, with a hot body and a gun in her hand. My cock twitched at the sight, before my eyes really took her in.

I felt my face drop, as well as other things, and my eyes narrow as I notice some awful bruises over her body. Maybe she was hurt more than I knew last week. Her face was glued to Wicks, but she knew that they were not alone anymore.

The hand that held the gun was shaking.

"Mia honey, what's going on here?" I asked calmly, thinking she was the best to calm before anyone else.

I could hear the boys coming to join me, and I heard a few sharp intakes of breath as they too caught the sight in my office.

"Well fuck if that ain't a sight,"

I stepped closer to the girl on the floor, ignoring Cody's comment. I gave her a quick glance to see she was alright just upset by this whole situation.

"What is your name sweetheart?" I asked her softly. I don't recall seeing her here last week when I was here.

"M-Mandy," she sobbed.

"Are you hurt Mandy?"

"N-No." she hiccupped. I grabbed her chin and turned her face towards me. My eyes searched for any sign to contradict what she had said.

"Good," I told her as I looked back over at Wicks, letting my hand drop from her face. "Mandy honey, do you think you can pick up your clothes and wait in the dressing room?" I didn't want her going home, not yet.

She gave me a sad nod as her body continued to shake with her cries.

Kid came in over and helped the girl off the floor before he gathered her clothes up. I raised my eyebrows at him but he just gave me a sly smile and led the girl from the room.

I felt like I was taking the girl from one devil to then place her in the hands of another. I grabbed his elbow before he could walk out of the office. "You will keep your hands off of her," I hissed. Kid rolled his eyes at me before leading the girl out of sight.

I needed to deal with his shit before he walked down the aisle with Louise. If I didn't do it Teaspoon would and he wasn't quite as forgiving as me.

"Ike, go with him." I requested as I turned my attention back to the situation in my office.

I looked to Mia, able to see her face from this angle. Just like her body, she had some bruising and a cut on her head. They were definitely not there last time we met. Her eyes were wild as they stayed glued to Wicks.

I blew out a breath and looked to the rest of the boys and Sam.

"Wicks, Wicks, Wicks," I said as I shook my head and stood next to him, "What did you do to get yourself in this mess?" I asked, trying to keep the amusement out of my tone.

"Nothing," He snapped, but that soon turned into a cry when the sound of the trigger cocked back.

"FUCK!" he screamed as tears flowed down his face.

"Mia, come on honey ease up on the man," I asked lightly,

"I won't." She smiled obviously getting a kick out of Wicks' pain. "Why should he get to experience pleasure when we experience pain?" My blood ran cold.

"Mia you tell me what has happened and I swear to you I will deal with this. I will make sure he won't ever touch you or any other girl ever again." All trace of amusement gone.

"He hasn't touched me. But I know he has touched others." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Mia shook her head, and seemed flustered, "I ah… the other night…I heard the girls talking. I knew when he bought me and Mandy in here what was going to be expected of us. I won't do it." She cried pushing the guns barrel deeper into Wicks' nuts.

"You _make_ the girls fuck you?" I sneered at him in disgrace.

"N-n-n-no…." The fool stuttered.

"DON'T YOU LIE!" Mia screamed at him. "You told Mandy she had to suck your dick, get you wet and ready before you put it in me."

I reacted to that straight away and punched Wicks, I punched him hard. He flew back into the desk. Mia eased her finger off the trigger to hold the gun to her side.

"Pull your fucking pants up," I hissed at him.

Blood flowed from his nose but he looked relieved to have the gun away from him.

"Mia, can you put your clothes on honey?"

"Yes." She picked them up and held them against her body covering as much as she could with them. "I'll go to the dressing room."

"Look at me Mia," I instructed

She lifted her head and stared me straight in the eye.

I could see faint bruises on her face and the cut on her eyebrow more clearly now.

"Have you been harmed here, before tonight?" I found myself asking.

Mia turned away from me and looked to Wicks. I grabbed her chin to turn her head back to me. "Don't look at that sick fuck and answer my question."

Mia shook her head no, but for some reason I knew she had something she wanted to say.

"What are those marks on your back and your face?"

"It didn't happen here," she told me before heading out the door with her head down, muttering something under her breath.

I watched as she snuck past the boys still with her head down. Sam quickly stretched his arm out and grabbed a hold of her arm just as I had.

"Do I know you?"

I watched for Mia's reaction. If she was worried she didn't show it. She did shake her head no, and tried to snatch her arm back.

"Sam," I warned.

"I know you." Sam insisted.

"I don't think so," She answered surely still trying to shrug his hold of her.

"Where do I know you from?" I could tell Sam was trying to think about it, but it was his hold on her arm that had my up most attention.

"Sam," I once again warned.

"I have no idea. I have never seen you before." Mia quickly rushed out. "Please, you're starting to hurt me."

"Sam,"

Sam snapped out of it but it was not forgotten. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok." Mia forgave him, far too quickly for my liking, before giving me one last look and leaving the room.

"I know her." Sam told me with conviction as he settled into the sofa. "Well at least I think I do." He said more to himself.

Sam had been messed up since the accident. He was angry but wasn't entirely sure who or what he was angry at the most.

While he figured it out I turned my attention to Wicks.

"What did we walk in on?"

"Oh, good question," Cody jumped on the sofa next to Sam, excited to hear what Wicks had to say. "Just give me…oooonnnneeee…second." He instructed. I watched, amused, as he quickly pulled his smokes from his pocket, pulling one from the packet. He tapped the end of it on the outside of the box before he tucked them back in his pocket to only pull out his lighter and spark up his smoke.

"Go!" He instructed Wicks, taking a long hard drag of his cigarette.

I laughed at his child like antics. He was like a school girl ready for the gossip. I gave the chair Wicks was sitting in a kick to get him to start talking.

"That girl on her knees, been here a while now. I need her to move up."

"Up to what exactly?" I questioned, playing his game, thinking he actually had a say in this place. "I mean to have your tiny dick out…"

"She can't dance for shit," He scoffed "And god only knows what that other cunt can do. Was going to see how talented their mouths were." He smirked like it was no big deal.

"I didn't think we ran that type of establishment." I stated to all that were around the room. Of course _we, _my boys and close friends, would sometimes take pleasure in these girls, every now and again, but we didn't pay for it, and we certainly didn't force it, it was a perk, for us and the eager girls. After seeing Mia, and hearing what she had to say it sounded like Wicks wasn't asking for permission and that was not right.

"Come on Jimmy every strip joint along this stretch of pavement does, and now so do we."

"Since when?"

"Since long before you were fucking born." He snipped.

I punched him again, "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to?"

"Sorry Jimmy I didn't mean to run my mouth." Wicks wiped blood from his mouth. "Just wondering why you give a shit in the place now."

"All you need to know is that we will be spending a lot more time down here. What I don't want or need is trouble from the pigs because suddenly we have become a brothel and I don't need trouble from the patrons when they receive a toothy fucking blow job from an un-experienced teen." I yelled. "Now get your shit out of my office,"

"Where am I meant to put my stuff?"

"Do I look like I fucking care? You got one hour." Wicks straightened himself up and held his head high as he walked past my boys. "Ah, just one minute," I sung, "I have decided that I will be running this place from now on, so I no longer need you."

"You're firing me?" He asked shocked.

"No I'm releasing you. After all I was pretty sure I never hired you in the first place. I just asked if you could watch this place for me, never said there was a permanent job." I smirked, "And I don't take kindly to disgusting fucks like you, forcing yourself on any girl."

"Why you…." He flew at me, but I was ready for him and so was Cody.

I punched him again, and so did Cody. The fucker wasn't even up to fighting back; all he could wheeze out was a threat to make me pay.

Then something struck me about what he had said earlier. He had said he had no clue what that other cunt could do. I'm guessing he was talking about Mia, and if that was true, what the hell did he mean?

"The other girl Mia," I asked him crouching over his body so I could hear his answer, "What did you mean you have no idea what she does?"

"Never seen the bitch before," He snapped, as blood spat from his mouth.

"She works here though…"

Wicks laughed without humour, "Well since you already know the fucken' answer…" I punched him again.

"Cody,"

"On it." He ran out the door to look for Mia, while Buck pulled Wicks up to his feet.

"Take him for a drive," I told Buck. I didn't need to elaborate what exactly it was I meant. He knew I never wanted to see the sorry son of a bitch again.

Ike came back in and helped Buck sling Wicks' arms over each of their shoulders and dragging him out of the office, stopping when they saw Cody was coming back.

"She's gone." He said shaking his head. "Kid said she didn't go to the dressing room." Cody sneered down at Wicks, "I asked the girl, Mandy, if she had seen Mia before, she hadn't, said the bitch was already here when she arrived."

"How did you get her here if you had no idea who the fuck she was?" I asked Wicks,

"I ain't telling you shit until you release me."

I grabbed the gun I had taken from Mia and pushed the barrel hard against his nasty junk. "You'll tell me or I swear to god I will shoot you god damn dick off and make you bleed to death slowly."

"Fuck you, I'm dead either way."

I pulled the trigger.

Ignoring his screams of pain I walked over to the desk and grabbed some tape to place over his mouth. I told Cody to drag him out into the ally so the rats can feed on him for a while.

I knew my boys didn't care what I did, but I wanted the younger guys out front to see what had become of Wick's. It does them good to see we don't fuck round.

"Do you think she's a fed?" Sam asked, seeming to not be bothered about what had just happened.

I looked to Buck. He was the best at reading people. "I don't trust her, but I don't think she's a fed." Buck then looked to Sam. "You said she seemed familiar, maybe you've seen her around the court house, on one of your cases maybe?" He questioned, seeming to look for any clue that his suspicions were off.

"No," Sam shook his head, "Well I don't think so." Letting out a frustrated cry he looked confused, "I really can't say, sorry."

"Do you think it was a good idea to get rid of Wicks?" Buck asked, seeing that there was doubt in my mind, "If he turns up…"

"Fed or not, if he turns up down the road I honestly don't think she would care. We all saw her face here tonight."

Buck nodded to me agreeing with my assessment.

After I sent Mandy home, with a very generous bonus, I sent Cody to drop Sam home after he helped Buck and Ike load Wicks in the trunk, while I asked Kid to join me for a drink.

I had promised 'T' that I would talk to him. I just hoped that I still had a friend by the end of this.

"Sorry we're not getting to Vegas for your bachelor party," handing him a scotch, before taking a seat with my own drink.

"It's alright Jimmy. It wouldn't feel right with all the shit that's been happening around us any way." The way he was so at ease with missing out his worldwide right as a groom, reminded me why he was a great friend, a brother, in the first place. Family came first for all of us.

"You all set for the big day?"

"Yeah, as ready as I will ever be," He sighed out loud. "Shit is sure going to change."

"I hope so man," I told him seriously.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked already on the defensive.

"Kid your marrying Lou. Her father, your boss," I stressed, "You can't be screwing everything that looks your way."

"I know," He snapped. "I mean I'm trying to settle on just one outside of Lou, but that shits hard."

"Kid when I mean you gotta stop, I mean you gotta stop it all. Having a whore on the side is not a good idea. You will hurt Lou, Teaspoon will hurt you."

"Lou ain't stupid Jimmy, she knows. Hell we've even talked about it."

"You have?" I asked genuinely surprised to hear that.

"Yeah," He smirked.

"What did she say?"

"She doesn't want a whore anywhere near her. She doesn't want whoever it is, around family events ever, and I cannot visit her in the weekends on holidays or on birthdays." I snorted at the idea. Only Lou would have rules for her husband and his whore. "Lou doesn't want no details about her, and definitely no babies that will pop up in the future."

"You can handle that?" I asked him.

"I think I can," He smirked.

"You better. You are one lucky son of a bitch."

"Lou knows this life style Jimmy. She is just covering her ass as well."

"That brings up a good point."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well would you be so forgiving if Lou had the same deal? Someone she could fuck during the week, and come home to you in the weekends?" I chanced a quick glance at my friend. He was white as a ghost.

"She wouldn't,"

"Maybe not, but you are doing it to her so why can't she have the same privileges?"

"Fuck you Jimmy."

"What? Don't get angry with me, I'm just calling it as I see it." I was still being dead serious. I wanted to scare the fuck out of him. I cared for Louise deeply and it pains me to think that she is actually alright with Kid fucking another woman. "Think about it when your balls deep in whatever slut you chose."

"She wouldn't hurt me like that."

"But you would just as easily hurt her like it?" It was my turn to snap. "Kid, Lou grew up with us. She is like a sister to all of us. I just can't sit here and pretend that what you are thinking of doing is right, even if you do have her permission. Hell I bet Louise was ripping apart on the inside when she sat there and fed you that bullshit." I was getting angrier the more I thought about it.

"You know, deep down you know Lou is not alright with it. And if you don't then what the hell are you doing marrying her?" I hissed.

I took a couple of deep breaths as I knocked back the rest of my drink. "Just remember what I said, and if you decide to have a whore on the side, know that I will support Louise in having someone else on the side as well."

"Thanks brother, I will remember that." Kid hissed at me, getting up from his chair, readying himself to leave.

"Remember she is family too." I yelled out but Kid was gone, slamming the door shut behind him.

"For fucks sake," I yelled to myself.

I knew that this would happen. I knew that Kid was not ready for this talk but I truly had no other choice.

I took a walk around the club making notes on things I wanted changed. There wasn't much but a few things jumped out at me that I didn't like.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it free not even bothering to see who was calling.

"What?" I snapped,

"I knew I had seen that girl before."

"Sam?"

"The girl at the club, Mia, she was the one that was at the accident. She is the one that helped me."

"Are you fucking sure?"

"Stake my life on it."

"Meet me at the club as soon as you can." I ended the call before sending a text message for the rest of the boys to meet me here as well. It shouldn't take them long as they had only just left a couple of hours ago.

Kid was first to arrive as he only just stormed out of here. He was still pissed, but told him to check that shit at the door, this was not the time for personal shit.

While I waited for the rest of the boys I quickly rung Dana asking her to come down for a chat. With the makeover of the club I was feeling like we needed a makeover with some of the girls as well.

Dana bless her heart was old enough to be my mother. I couldn't have that on the stage.

The thing was though she was the only one apart from Garrett that I trusted in this place. So I was going to ask her to be more behind the scenes, taking care of the girls and all that jazz. I just hoped that I was able to ask this from her without making her feel shitty.

After my call I walked back out to the bar seeing we were just waiting on Ike. I had told Dana that I would send Garrett to collect her and he will also drop her home after.

"Garrett," I called,

"Yeah boss."

"I need you to pick up Dana for me in about an hour."

After I gave him the address I walked over to the bar and made myself a drink, greeting the rest of the boys.

I patted Buck on the back, "Wick's taken care of?"

"He is." He nodded.

I looked over to Sam; he looked terrible, this whole thing eating him alive.

"Where's Ike at?"

"He's here." He smiled walking through the door way.

"Sam…" I gave him to the go ahead to talk.

The boys and I sat there while Sam told us all what he had started to remember from the accident. He started to cry when he told us about the threats that were made against Emma and Lou. He didn't think he was going to live to be able to warn them, warn us.

He told us about Mia and how she was in the truck the Russians were driving. "I watched her shoot one of them, and after a scuffle she shot the other. But Alex taunted her, attacked her. I couldn't move. I was in so much pain…all I can recall is telling her to fight. I did see her shoot him, I know I did.

She walked up to me asked me if it was ok to call the cops. She told me that she would not be sticking around, and that I would be there to explain it all myself. She made the call then went back to the truck that she came from and pulled a bag from it. She also grabbed a blanket and placed it over me. That's all I can remember before I blacked out."

"And you're sure this is the same girl from the club, Mia?"

"She did have all those bruises and cuts on her." Cody added making me look his way. I had noticed them too.

"She did." I agreed.

"Why the hell was she here then? She obviously belongs to someone, has money."

"She didn't belong to them. She knew Alex, but there were definitely no feelings between the two." Sam added, "Well on her side any way."

"Drug mule." I shook my head no. It didn't fit.

"Sex slave." Kid added. I looked over to him with narrowed eyes.

"What? The Ruskies' still practice human trafficking, sex slaves being one of the reasons."

"She looked to healthy to be a slave…of any description." Buck added.

"So drug mule?"

"No I don't get that feel about her. Most drug mules use as well, and like Buck said she was too healthy." I told them.

"Alex seemed abusive maybe she was just hiding." Sam suggested.

"I don't buy that. Why the fuck would she hide in a titty bar? In my titty bar. And not only that, she came back here,"

"What do you mean?" Kid asked.

"She was here when the Russians hit the place last week…"

"Maybe they followed her?" Cody added before reaching over the bar and grabbing the bottle of whiskey.

"Why would she come back though, there has to be something here for her."

"You think she's looking for something? Stashed something?" I could see Kid was thinking over time. And I knew why. Lou's name had been bought into this to many times for his liking. And mine for that matter.

"I don't know. What I do know, I don't like. She mentioned Lou and Emma that first time and then Alex threatened them." I told them, "We need to bring Teaspoon up to date with all of this, even what went down at 'Sweetwater'. And we need all eyes finding that girl."

"Agreed," Kid told me sternly. "I don't like this hanging over our heads, especially when Louise's name keeps being mentioned."

"And Emma's." Sam grumbled.

"Alex knows who Emma and Louise are. He has met them before. The threat was made because of who they are and how close to Teaspoon they are. I have a feeling that if Alex has been sniffing around and has ties here, then it won't be long before we hear something from Demetri, and we need to be prepared for that."

"You really think that old fuck will show his face after all these years?"

"Cody I wouldn't be surprised if he's already here."

We all sat there and pondered over what has been said here tonight. If Demetri Yankov, mob boss to the Russians, was here, then we had to be on our game for whatever was about to be thrown our way.

Demetri had a flare for the dramatics. He loved to make a scene and he loved it even more if he had an audience.

He and Teaspoon hated each other. Back in the old days a lot of blood was shed on both sides and even innocent lives were lost when their feud spilled onto the streets of New York.

One thing was for sure Teaspoon was not going to take this well.


End file.
